Back Alley Love
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Max/Alec fic, takes place between Love Among the Runes and Freak Nation. Max and Alec pose as lovers to avoid getting busted by the man they're supposed to be trailing for Logan. Please read and review!


_..._

_A Max/Alec fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Dark Angel. I'm not that awesome. _

_..._

_A/N: Well, I'm not sure where the idea for this fic came from, it just kind of attacked my mind while I was staring off into space. _

_So, here it is. This takes place after Love Among the Runes, but before Freak Nation ... call it a missing episode that could have been ... _

_Max and Alec are tracking down a guy for Logan, try to cut him off going out the back way of a nightclub. But, there are more bad guys than they anticipated, so to deter them from suspicion, they pose as a lust-driven couple. _

_I hope you guys like this, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

Logan's voice slithered through the earpieces in Max and Alec's ears, giving them instructions as they walked along. They followed the target at a respectable distance, listening to Logan giving them the layout of his usual habits. They wouldn't be able to penetrate the club - not with as little notice as they'd had for this mission - so the plan was to catch him when he exited the back door of the nightclub.

He had hooked them up with a homemade mini-camera, needing the "money-shot" of him with the briefcase full of prostitution and drug money, since they already had proof that he was using the nightclub to traffic his illegal substances.

It was a fairly simple job, but he was known to have several muscled - and armed - body guards protecting him at all times, so Logan had requested that Alec join her on the mission. It had surprised Max that Logan would make such a request, seeing as the last time she'd had a lengthy conversation with him, he'd been drunk and she'd had to go along with the fact that he thought she and Alec were together. Alec had luckily gone along with it, and hadn't told Logan the truth.

But, perhaps bygones were becoming bygones, as Max couldn't detect a single speck of derision or jealousy in Logan's voice when he talked to Max or Alec.

The target made his way into the club with the pair of his cronies behind him. Alec and Max made their way stealthily around back, jumping the fence that blocked their way and creeping into the alleyway.

Alec checked the gun he'd brought, blowing a gust of air over the clip before replacing it and removing the safety.

Max stretched herself out, ready to clobber the pitiful excuses for bodyguards and take down another pathetic pimp, making the city a better place.

"Alright, guys, he never stays inside for more than a few minutes before he heads out back to meet his supplier. You'll have to dispense with the bodyguards quickly, and then take out the supplier before he gets there, and then get the pictures," Logan told them through the earpieces.

Alec rolled his eyes at the 'simple' plan, letting Max respond.

"Yeah, we got it," Max said. "We're ready."

They waited a few minutes, and soon enough the back door to the club opened. Max stepped ahead of Alec, being sure to keep out of his firing solution, but being ready to take out the last guy through the door.

The bodyguards they'd seen go in with him were the first ones out the door, and turned the opposite way that Alec and Max were standing, peering down the open area of the alleyway. Another man stepped through the door, and Max prepared to pounce, but a second later another one came out, and then two more. Eventually seven men in total walked into the alleyway, all of them large and clearly packing weapons. A much bigger problem than either of them had anticipated.

Max tried to figure out what to do, knowing there was no way that they'd be able to take them all out without getting wounded themselves, but Alec seemed to come up with a solution.

His arms gripped her shoulders, whispering in a voice that only she could hear, "Follow my lead." Then he tugged off her jacket, using it to hide the gun before he turned her around and shoved her against the wall of the building. The sound of the impact caught the men's attention, but before anyone could turn around, Alec's mouth planted itself firmly over Max's, swallowing her gasp of momentary protest.

They heard the guns being pulled out as the men discovered their presence, but they pretended to be oblivious to them, gasping as their lips parted and rubbing themselves against each other.

Max played along, knowing that doing anything else would likely get them shot. Even this was a risky plan, but it was better than nothing. She brought her hands up to Alec's back, tugging on his own jacket. She slid it off with his help, dropping it over her own and clawing at his back. It was just supposed to be a show, but Max was getting caught up in the passion, and the same could be said for Alec.

They could hear Logan's voice asking what was happening, but they dared not answer.

Alec gripped Max's hips, lifting her until her legs wrapped around his waist, pushing her back against the building once he had a good hold on her.

Max moaned, breaking away from the kiss to latch her teeth onto Alec's neck, his hands making their way into her tangles of hair.

"Hey, lovebirds, you shouldn't be back here!" one of the men shouted, drawing their attention.

Alec turned his head away from Max with effort, looking at the 'intruders' with hazy eyes. "Hey, this ain't no peep-show," he claimed, making them think that they were the ones surprised to be interrupted.

Max suddenly had an idea, and grinned wickedly, grinding her hips into Alec's. "Let 'em watch, baby," she cooed loud enough for the other men to hear her, making Alec turn his head back around to look at her with an amazed expression on his face. "Could be fun."

He clued in when she discretely motioned to the small camera in her pocket, and smiled back, lowering his lips to hers again. The spark he'd felt the first time he'd touched her was there again and he drove his tongue into her welcoming mouth, moving one hand to slide under her backside, taking full advantage of the opportunity presented to himself.

Max toed off her shoes for effect, kicking them off as she winked at the men still staring at them.

They seemed to be lost for words, and Max took that as a definite good sign, continuing her caressing of Alec's body. He kept her pressed against the wall, using his hips to hold her up when she dragged his shirt off. She was beginning to wonder how far they'd have to go, considering the supplier hadn't arrived yet.

With their transgenic hearing, Max and Alec heard the man in charge tell the others to stand down, saying they weren't a threat, and it might be nice to have something to watch until his guy arrived. Max bit back a scoff of disgust at that, but was internally glad that they'd still get the job done, with much less risk of bodily harm.

It wasn't long before the supplier arrived, and Alec began to move them around, trying to get Max an angle for some decent shots. Her hands were occupied with his neck and hair, tracing her fingers over his barcode, so he dropped one hand down to her pocket, making a show of pulling the tiny camera out of her pocket. The men around them made obscene noises, thinking that he was rubbing a certain area, instead of retrieving an object.

Max went with it, making her own obscene noises and arching her body into Alec's when he pulled his hand away, using her body to hide the camera. She brought one hand around from the back of his neck, dragging it along his shoulder blade, down his arm, and eventually up to cover his hand with hers, linking their fingers and lifting their hands up so the newly concealed camera had a better view of the deal going down.

The camera pressed against their hands, the clicker part against the bone at the base of her middle finger.

While the other men got acquainted and took a moment to watch the show, Max pressed her hand against Alec's, letting loose a guttural moan every time the camera clicked to cover the sound.

Alec grinned against Max's mouth, using his free hand to slide up the side of her shirt while his head dipped further down to tease the skin of her shoulder with his teeth.

Max hissed, dropping her head against the wall behind her and dragging one socked foot up and down the back of his thigh. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the change going down, the briefcase full of money being opened and shown to the supplier. She let out a few choked-off groans as she clicked the camera several times, capturing the exchange.

The supplier accepted the money, setting a time and date for the next drug-drop, glanced at the fornicating couple one more time before making his way back out of the alley.

Now that they had all the shots they needed, Max pulled their hands back down, dragging the back of Alec's hand down the side of her face and along her neck, continuing down to the side of her breast and all the way down her side, feeling his hand move back up while hers secured the camera in her pocket once more. Alec's hands roamed freely over Max's body, completely lost in the moment and no longer caring that it was only a show. He pulled her hair aside and kissed the line of her jaw, dragging his fingers across her own barcode and relishing in the sounds that it stirred from her.

Max dragged both of her hands down his chest, finding his belt buckle and tugging desperately at it.

The men eyed the two of them for a little while longer before making their way back inside.

Max panted breathily, raising her hands for Alec to pull her shirt over her head. Neither of them were aware of the fact that their audience had left until the large door to the club had slammed closed, echoing in the air around them.

Alec's hands paused where they were on either side of her, her shirt clutched in his right hand. Max's arms were poised above her head, her chest heaving up and down with every ragged breath. Alec's eyes bore into her chocolate ones, feeling her legs tighten subconsciously against the curve of his buttocks. Neither of them spoke a word, both unable to even blink for fear that the spell would be broken, and the reality of their position and situation would come crashing down on them.

They needn't have worried about either of them spoiling the moment, as Logan's voice broke through the silence. "Uh, guys ... the coast is clear."

Max blinked rapidly, looking up into the sky to see a Hover Drone floating above them, capturing their activities. Max grabbed her shirt from Alec's hand, sliding down off of him as she attempted to cover herself. "Did you hack into that Hover Drone?"

Logan paused before answering, "I just wanted to get a visual of what was going on, in case the camera thing didn't work out."

Alec looked from Max to the Hover Drone and back again. "Wait, so you didn't even need us to come out here and risk our necks?"

"Well, it was a sure thing that I would be able to hack into it, I'm not exactly working with state-of-the-art equipment here," Logan defended.

Alec rolled his eyes, pulling the earpiece off of his head and tossing it in the alley.

Max heard Logan ask her to pick it up before she left, as they were fairly expensive, but she pretended she didn't hear him, dropping her own and accidentally moving Alec aside so that he crushed it with his boot. She treaded carefully across the alley to retrieve the shoes she'd kicked off, sliding them back onto her feet. She turned around to see Alec picking up their jackets and returning his gun to the back of his jeans, glancing down to see that his belt was still unbuckled. Max motioned for him to fix it, noticing the slightly dark tinge in his cheeks as he rectified the problem.

"Well, that was -" Alec began, but Max cut him off.

She motioned to the earpiece he'd removed that might still be transmitting and nodded upwards at the Hover Drone that hadn't left yet.

Alec nodded his understanding, taking her hand and blurring out of the alley, making his way with her to his apartment.

They arrived a little out of breath, making their way slowly inside. Alec offered her a drink, pulling a couple beers out of the fridge. "Well, now that we're alone," Alec began. "That was ... intense."

Max nodded, downing a large gulp of beer. "Yeah ... you don't say."

He toyed with the bottle in his hands before making his way over to her, sliding the bottle out of her hands and peering into her eyes. "Will you smack me if I say I enjoyed it?"

Max searched his eyes, saying quietly after a moment, "Would it matter if I did?"

Alec grinned, closing the distance between them once more and pressing his lips against hers softly, much different than he'd done outside the club. Max responded, bringing her arms up to wrap around his neck as she massaged his lips with her own, sighing contentedly.

Their earlier passion and excitement came rushing back quickly, and soon they were clambering across the apartment in search of his bedroom. They had barely stumbled through the door when Alec asked, "Wait, you're not really into people watching, are you?"

Max rolled her eyes, smacking his arm and then squealing happily as he picked her up and charged towards the bed with super-human speed.

...

_The end. _

_So, what did you guys think? _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
